Loving Remus
by Liadan Lightflower
Summary: Remus has always been the quiet one of the pack. He meets a mysterious girl who actually accepts him for who he is. He has to save her from her nightmares of werewolves, so she can accept him for what he is....Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

I Dream of Werewolves

Remus lay in his bed with bruises and scratches all over his body. He winced every time he moved due to internal injuries and felt like crap. The night before he had undergone a nasty transformation. He vaguely remembered what happened. He could only recall scents and certain feelings. He knew he didn't kill anything because he was starving when he woke up the next morning in the shrieking shack.

He was a seventeen-year-old boy, who was scared of what life would bring him. He hated being a werewolf, always in pain and feeling ill. He hated lying to his friends outside of the marauders. He never had close relationships with anyone due to a fear of rejection.

Everyone was asleep in his dormitory. He sighed in pain every time he shifted in his uncomfortable bed. His mind was racing and it didn't seem like it would stop. Instead of trying to get himself to sleep, he decided to walk around for a little while. He wanted to try the ease his pain both physically and mentally.

He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes awake. He put on a pair of slippers and slowly stood up, trying not to wake up his friends. If they knew that he couldn't sleep, they would question him, until he caved. He didn't want them to know that he hated his life. No matter how much his friends loved him and accepted him, he still felt something missing. His heart was missing a key part.

He pulled open the door and slipped out unnoticed. He would sit in the common room for a bit and maybe read a little. Reading would help him to calm his mind and to think of other things then the full moon.

When he came to the last step, he realized that he wasn't the only one in the room. There was a girl, who sat cross-legged in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames listlessly. She didn't know that he was gazing at her with wonder in his eyes. Something about her still, pensive form intrigued him. He liked the way her long black hair cascading down her straight back into ringlets. He could see the flames dancing in her sapphire eyes. He was surprised her eyes didn't extinguish the fire; they were like raging blue waters. Her shoulders were narrow, her body slender. She looked to be average height, but Remus couldn't tell due to her sitting form. Who was this creature? Surely he would have recognized her before.

He shifted nervously on his feet, causing the girl to direct her vision towards him. She softened when she realized it was another student and not the monster that haunted her dreams.

"I s-sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," Remus apologized nervously.

The girl seemed to look him over and found that he was harmless. She stood up and walked over to him, eventually meeting his gaze. Something about those gold eyes lured her over and she couldn't stop herself, until she stood only a few feet from him.  
"Sorry? For what?" she joked. "I was startled…is all."

Remus swallowed. He had never been so nervous in front of a girl, especially one this mysterious.

"What's your name?"

"Me. Aisling Waters. I know who you are. You are the quiet, intelligent, well-behaved marauder," she chuckled.

Remus smiled, his cheeks turning red. Everybody knew who he was because of Sirius and James, but he assumed that Aisling wouldn't because he didn't know her.

"H-how come I haven't met you before?" He tried to will himself from stuttering, but her presence made him self-conscious. He had flattened his hair quite a few times already and made sure that none of his bruises were showing.

"I don't know…I am year younger than you and maybe you haven't really looked, " she bluntly replied.

That hurt, but it held truth. Remus never paid attention to his surroundings; he was always hiding his feelings and hiding behind his friends. He didn't want anybody to know the real Remus. He liked this girl already. She was carefree, thoughtful, and told it like it was.

"Er--"

"Oh, come off of it already. I know why you don't know a lot of people."

She knew why he avoided people? She knew that he was a werewolf? That couldn't be possible.

"You're shy…that's for sure and you don't want to bother with someone that isn't as introverted as yourself. Am I right?" She seemed so calm. How could she be so calm?

Aisling wondered what it would be like to talk to Remus…a marauder. To tell you the truth, she didn't think that he would be nervous, but he was.

Remus took a deep breath and sighed; she didn't know. He wondered how she would react if he ever told her. That wasn't going to happen.

"Yea you are right," he replied. He wasn't really lying because she didn't know that he avoided people because of his situation; she didn't even know he had a 'situation'.

Aisling continued to gaze into his gold eyes, completely entranced by their warm, yet wild look. She wanted to know the real Remus and why he was always sad and quiet.

"Come sit," she offered her hand for him to take. He took it and felt a tingling sensation travel up his arm.

She pulled him in front of the fire and sat down next to him.

"Why are you awake anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep," Remus wasn't really a talker.

"Can you say more than three words? You don't have to be nervous around me…I don't bite," she teased.

'But I can' he thought seriously.

"Yes I can."

"Three words again."

"Okay, okay…I didn't feel very well and my mind wouldn't stop working. That happens to me a lot and I come down here to think. It's more peaceful. What about you?" he confided.

"Well, I had a nightmare and I couldn't get back to sleep," she stated simply.

"What about?"

She finally got nervous and started to shift uncomfortably. She looked at him and felt relieved when he reassured her with a smile. "Werewolves," she choked.

Oh great, just when he starts to like someone, they have to have nightmares about werewolves of all things.

"I know it's childish, but lately I've been having a dream about a werewolf with gold eyes. He's chasing me and chasing me, but he never attacks me. For some reason he is holding back, but I just want him to attack and get all over with. I can't live with the suspense. Do you know what I mean?"

Remus nodded. He was interested to what this dream meant.

Aisling never got scared of anything, but she had the same dream for two weeks now and it has been getting worst. She grabbed Remus' hand for comfort. She met his gaze and held it.

It seemed like an eternity as they both lost each other in their gazes.

Images of the same wolf flashed before Aisling's eyes, startling her. She tired to hide her unease from Remus. She closed her eyes tightly when she couldn't will the pictures from coming. A single tear left her eyelashes unguarded. She turned her face away from him, so he couldn't see her tears.

She stood up before Remus could say anything and left. Remus looked at her retreating form in confusion. He did nothing to stop her from leaving still amazed by the feeling that went through his body from gazing into her dark blue eyes.

He stared into the fire and wondered why he never met this girl before. It seemed a bit odd…her dream. His gold eyes gazed into the fire in awe, until he fell asleep sitting up.

He didn't realize that she had been frightened by the werewolf that haunted her dreams. That werewolf was him...

**A/N:** I don't know this just came to me. I will get more descriptive…I promise. Please review and let me know what you think. I am going to be writing a Sirius fic soon as well! Thanks for reading!

Liadan Lightflower


	2. Chapter 2

Lily's False Diary

"Should we wake him up?" James whispered to Sirius. They were both hovering over the sleeping and drooling Remus. The sight was hysterical. Little snores could be heard, but it was hard to see Remus' face because it was bent over his body. James and Sirius found him that morning, barely managing to control their laughter.

Sirius ignored James' question and went on to play with Remus' face. He even put a feather that escaped from the over stuffed sofas in front of his nose, urging it to sneeze. This made Remus move quite a bit and forced James and Sirius to jump behind the sofa, fighting hard not to make any noise.

At the sound of movement, Remus jumped up, completely oblivious to his surroundings. He was clearly in a comatose state. He opened his eyes wide and searched around for the source of the sound. His eyes were bleary and blood-shot from sleep.

He could hear snickering coming from behind the sofa. He slowly crept over it and stared down at his huddled friends. His face turned into a big grin. He slowly reached for the nearest couch pillow, picked it up and started to hit them over their heads playfully.

"What were you doing…spying on me?"

"Stop it Remus!" Sirius pleaded, trying to gasp for air and trying to calm the fit of laughter that hit him.

Both James and Sirius counterattacked Remus. They both stood up and tackled the teenage boy to the floor, starting to wrestle each other. They were sweating and panting for air; their chests were racked with unrelenting laughter.

"Do I even want to know what is going on here?" a female voice scolded with a slight amusement lacing each word.

"Lily!" James jumped up in surprise. He looked at the red-haired girl standing a few feet away from him in embarrassment. His face was beet-red and he was wiping at his disheveled appearance, especially his tousled hair. He fixed his crooked glasses, and gave her a sloppy smile. "W-we…uh we were just fooling around is all," he tried to explain, stuttering half of his words from anxiety.

Lily Evans had this kind of affect on anybody she crossed. She held herself with dignity and intimidated anybody that crossed her tracks. For the longest time, James Potter has been in head over his Quidditch boots in love with her. She loathed him…well that is what everybody thought. It wasn't true at all…she was afraid of commitment and being with somebody that didn't obey the rules; he seemed unsuitable for her.

"Save your breath Potter. I don't need to know about your love affairs," she gave him a smart smirk. She turned her gaze on Remus and gave him a small smile. She swept her long locks behind her head and sauntered off out of the Common Room.

"Why does she always give you a smile?" James said sourly to Remus.

"I don't know. I guess everybody loves me," he replied very arrogantly, which was so unlike him.

"No Remus, you've got it wrong…everybody loves _me_," Sirius mentioned with an unpleasant look on his face. He hated being chased by hordes of girls. They were a bunch of sluts that couldn't get through their minds that he didn't like any of them. He wished that some of the attention that was directed towards him could dissipate for a while.

"I'm am going to ask her to the Christmas ball next month," James wistfully mentioned.

"Not again. You know she will turn you down again," Sirius sighed in frustration. His face was crinkled in disagreement.

"It is always worth another shot guys. This time I have proof that she really likes me," he pulled out a piece of parchment with intricate writing on its front.

"What's this?" Remus asked, pulling the paper out of his grip and bringing it close to his face, so he could read it. It was a bit blurry because he didn't have his reading glasses.

"A diary confession from hers truly," James finished with a smug smirk.

Sirius lunged forward and took the parchment from Remus' hand and started to read it furiously.

"Where'd you get it man? You can't go into the Girls' Dorms?" Sirius insistently asked, his eyes sparkling with hope.

Remus quirked his eyebrows, preparing for James' explanation.

"Er…umm…I asked uh," James looked around wild-eyed, knowing that he couldn't get himself out of a lie this time.

"You made it didn't you?" Remus concluded with a repulsive frown on his face.

James shook his hand and sighed in contempt. "You guys wouldn't go along with me this time. Don't give me that look Remus. You think that Lily doesn't like me…well I am going to prove to you that she does." He crossed his arms like a fervent child and complained.

"Of course Lily like you James," Sirius exaggerated trying to make his best friend feel better. He gave Remus a side look that said 'what's he up to now?'

Remus slightly shook his head, completely unaware to James' plans.

"You should try ignoring her for awhile then she will realize her dying love for you," Sirius suggested, patting James on the back, giving him a coy smirk.

"I hate to say this, but Sirius does have a point. It wouldn't hurt to try. What is the worst thing that could happen?" Remus explained.

"The worst hing would be her liking you, but that doesn't seem too bad Prongs," Sirius feigned innocence.

James pushed Sirius playfully with a stupid grin plastered on his shining face. "That would be great you cad. I will give it a shot." His eyes gleamed mischievously, like he won a major prize.

As if on cue, a beautiful black-haired gracefully descended the stairs leading to the Girls' Dormitory. Her face seemed disturbed, but at the sight of Remus it lit up. She passed him with her back held straight and her sapphire gaze directed on Remus.

She wiped her hair to the other side and gave Remus a huge grin.

"Hey Remus," she flirted.

Remus turned towards her and stumbled over his words, completely perturbed by the beauty that radiated off of her. "Er…umm…uh…h-hi."

She smiled at him with a glint of warm amusement, at his shyness, showing from her cobalt eyes. She continued walking, until she exited the common room. Remus gawked at her retreating form and smacked himself mentally for sounding like an idiot in front of her and worst of all in front of his facetious friends. Both James and Sirius gave Remus a quizzical look and trapped their lips with their teeth, so they wouldn't laugh at Remus' dazzled behavior. Remus turned to look at his friends and grumbled in his throat.

"Oh will you come off it already?"

"What was that about?" Sirius grinned.

"It seems as if Remus has a girlfriend," James teased.

"She is not my girlfriend," he protested sounding really pathetic. His stomach clenched at the thought of Aisling being his girlfriend. It wouldn't be a bad thing, but he never had a close relationship with a girl before. The closest he ever had to a girlfriend was Lily Evans, but they were just good friends.

"Remus has a girlfriend," Sirius started to mock in a singsong voice. Only James and Remus could hear him, but Remus tried to stop him from singing. He didn't want anybody to hear him. Hogwarts was big on gossip and something like this could spread within hours.

"Why are you getting so defensive if she isn't your girlie," James emphasized the last part with his hands.

"We just met," Remus said between clenched teeth, red creeping up his neck.

"Who'd you meet?"

Remus nearly jumped clear out of his skin when he heard Lily speak.

"Lily? I thought you left!" Remus exclaimed.

James turned his attention to Sirius and starting to talk in low voices, ignoring Lily completely.

"I forgot my Charms book. I suggest you get changed soon…ten minutes till classes start," she left with a wave, glaring at James' head in confusion, but shook it off. She ignored the question she asked Remus.

Remus looked at his wardrobe. "Shite…I have got to get ready." He turned to the two snickering boys. "Not a word of this to anyone."

The boys shook their heads in unison and feigned being scared. Remus took off at a sprint to his Dorms' to shower and dress. Sirius and James left him to his business to grab some last minute chow in the Great Hall, tricking any passing first years. Poor Peter was left in his dormitory trying to recover from a nasty cold poxy that didn't have a cure. Time would cure it...or at least that is what Madame Pomfry said.

**A/N: **Please tell me what you liked and don't like about this chapter. I would really appreciate some feedback. It will get juicy and the chappies will be longer in the future. I promise. Thanks for reading. Please remember that I have three other stories, so I will try to update asap. Every week or two. Thanks: )

Liadan Lightflower 


End file.
